A Change at Hogwarts
by dulcislunae9496
Summary: Based off of a game we used to play when we were young. Ginny and Ron are twins, Cedric doesn't die and he's a year younger than Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny. We also introduced a new character. Please review and tell us what you think!
1. The Train Station

**Chapter 1: The Train Station**

I turned the ticket over in my hands staring at the platform number, Platform 9 ¾? I looked from Platforms 9 and 10. Just as I was about to give up, I turned around to find a girl and a boy with fiery red hair. I assumed that they were brother and sister.

"Hey! I'm Ginny, this is Ron, are you looking for Platform 9 ¾?"

"Hi I'm Kristin, and yes you could say I'm having some trouble with finding Platform 9 ¾. My dad just got transferred to London and I don't really know my way around, but I managed to get my class schedule and supplies."

"Excellent," Ginny said smiling at me, "Platform 9 ¾ is this way," She led me to a brick pillar. "Ron, would you care to demonstrate?"

"With pleasure, observe." He aimed his cart at the pillar and started to run. He ran straight through the pillar and I looked with my mouth gaped open. It seemed as if the bricks engulfed him!

Ginny laughed. "He can be such a show off sometimes, your turn."

I gulped as I aimed my cart so it was facing the pillar. I closed my eyes and I ran until I hit the pillar it seemed as if I was walking on air for a few seconds. I opened my eyes only to see not only a sign that said Platform 9 ¾, but also a train that read _The Hogwarts Express_. Ginny appeared behind me.

"Come on!" I followed her to the train and I heard someone call her name.

"Ginny! Hey I got us a cabin!" Ginny walked over to a girl who had brown wavy hair. I followed and smiled.

"Thanks Hermione. Hey this is Kristin, she's a first year." I looked at her, smiled and said hi.

"Hey where's Harry? The train's about to leave." Ginny asked with concern written all over her face.

"Oh you know Harry he is probably running around trying to save the world." Neville replied. "Oh look there he is."

A boy with messy black hair and green eyes he was holding a pair of broken glasses.

"Hey guys sorry I'm late Dudley had to get one hit in before I left." the boy said. I presumed that this was Harry.

"There you are mate we were beginning to get worried." Ron said.

"Yeah sorry I tried to get away from _them _as fast as I could but no Dudley had to harm me in some way. Hey, Hermione I was wondering if you could you know." He holds out his broken glasses.

"Sure no problem. _Oculus Reparo_." The glasses suddenly snapped back together.

"That was awesome." I said shocked. Harry seemed to notice me for the first time.

"Oh I'm sorry I didn't see you there I'm Harry Potter and you are?"

"Hey I'm Kristin Gray, nice to meet you."

"You must be a Muggle born."

"Yeah how did you know?"

"You reacted the same way I did when I first saw magic. Most kids that grow up around it aren't as easily impressed and you didn't do the whole 'WOW HARRY POTTER' thing."

I gave him a confusing look and they explained to me about He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named and about their times at Hogwarts and learned loads, like to stay away from the Slytherin kids. While they were telling me stories Harry and Ginny kept giving each other shifty glances like they wanted to snog but didn't want anyone else to see their glances. I wondered if they are dating or have feelings for each other.

"Well I have to use the loo," Ron said as he made a dramatic dance for the bathroom. Hermione giggled.

"What's your story, Kristin?" Hermione asked me.

"Umm, well, I was born in London, and my parents got divorced shortly after I was born. My dad, my older sister and I moved to New York and my mom moved to Paris. My dad got transferred back to London right after I got my letter. My older sister is a fashion designer in Florence." When I finished, Ron came back.

"So you two are twins right?" I gestured toward Ron and Ginny.

"Yeah, but I'm the superior twin." Ginny said.

"Umm, excuse me, I'm older."

"By like ten minutes!"

"I'm still older." Ron grinned.

"It doesn't show." Ginny muttered. Ron glared at her.

Ginny giggled, and Harry smiled at her.

"Anyways, what's your story?" I asked Hermione.

"Well both my parents are dentists and I'm an only child. I've lived in London my whole life, which is rather boring I know."

"She always has her nose stuck in a book." commented Ron. They smiled at each other.

"How about you Ginny, Ron? What's your story…?" I asked.

"Oh look! We're at Hogwarts…" Ginny suddenly said looking away. Ron looked away, too. As Ginny turned her head towards the window I saw a single tear run down her cheek.


	2. Sorting

**Chapter 2: Sorting**

**Ginny's POV**

I wiped the tear from my face and grabbed my things and walked off the train with everyone. We got onto the Platform and we saw a familiar face…

"Hagrid!" We all shouted.

"Hey guys!" He walked over to us and Kristin looked someone frightened, I mean who could blame her? Hagrid was huge!

"Kristin, this is Hagrid, the gamekeeper. Hagrid, Kristin Gray."

Kristin smiled and waved. Hagrid asked her if she was a first year and she nodded. He told her she had to go with the other first years to the boats. He was about to continue, but was interrupted by a student who was lost. Kristin looked at me and asked me what he was talking about.

"Well first years have to take the boat ride across the lake, while the rest of us ride the carriages to the castle."I answered.

She looked a little uneasy but quickly went to, "Okay! I'll see ya guys there!" she tried to catch up with some other first years, making her way to the water.

I turned around to find Harry smiling at me. I smiled back and we made our way to the carriages with the others.

"So, Harry how was your summer?" I asked.

"Oh, it was somewhat relaxing, my cousin…well the same, causing mischief and being rough. But, before school, a house elf named Dobby showed up in my bedroom. He warned me not to come back to school; he said that this year bad things were going to happen. "

"Hmm, interesting."

We reached the carriages and saw everyone. We climbed one and I took my seat next Hermione and Harry sat next to me. We neared the castle and I looked up at the twinkling lights. _Home_ I thought.

As soon as we dropped off our stuff in our dorms and dressed in our robes, we made our way to the Great Hall, where the sorting of the first years and the feast would be held. I was excited because I had a strong feeling Kristin would be sorted into Gryffindor, her personality was a lot like us. We sat down and McGonagall led the first years in. We saw Kristin and we waved, she grinned. Clearly she was excited.

**Kristin's POV**

I stood outside the great doors that opened to the Great Hall. I was really nervous, but also really excited. As I was standing there, I felt something kind of wet on top of my head. I reached up and I felt something bumpy and slimy. I screamed, brushing it off my head only to find a toad on the floor. I heard laughing and turned around to see a group of boys laughing at me, a tall boy with brown hair and blue grey eyes had his wand out. I figured he was the one who had levitated the toad and dropped it on my head. I gave them an ugly look, but quickly turned my head back when I heard someone clear their throat.

"Good evening, welcome to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I am Professor McGonagall and behind these doors, you will be sorted into the house you are going to be in. For the next seven years, this house will be your family. There are four houses: Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, Gryffindor, and Slytherin. Follow me, please."

The doors opened and the room was filled with light and warmth. The ceiling looked as if it had floating candles, but I couldn't tell for sure… I saw Harry, Ginny, Ron and Hermione wave at me and I just grinned. I was really anxious and excited. We stopped when we got to a stool with an old hat sitting on it.

"Now when I call your names, you will come forth and I will place the Sorting hat on top of your head and you will be sorted."

I stood anxiously as I watched each student go up one by one as they were sorted into their houses. Finally my name was called.

**Ginny's POV**

We held our breaths as Kristin's name was called. She walked slowly to the stool and sat down. Professor McGonagall placed the Sorting hat on top of her head and stepped back. The hat mumbled a few things, but we couldn't quite make out what it was saying…

**Kristin's POV**

I heard my name called and my legs felt limp. I forced myself to walk up there and I sat down. The hat was placed on my head, and it started to talk.

"Interesting…" the Sorting hat hissed. "Very interesting… your personality is hard to read. Where to put you, where to put you, in a house that will make you happy, or in a house that will make you successful? Hmm, either way there is only one house for you. Gryffindor!" the Sorting hat shouted.

I breathed a sigh of relief. Everyone in the Gryffindor house was clapping and cheering. I hopped of the stool and walked to the Gryffindor table, taking a seat next to Ginny. She smiled at me. I knew I was going to be happy in that house. The rest of the first years were sorted and an elderly man sitting at the head of the table in the front stood up.

"Who's that?" I whispered to Ginny.

"That's Professor Dumbledore, the headmaster." She whispered back.

"Let the feast begin!" He said.

Food appeared in front of us. Tons of food!

"Whoa." I said. Ginny laughed and passed me a plate.

**Harry's POV**

After the feast, the houses broke off to go to their common rooms. Gryffindor made their way to the portrait of the fat lady. Ron was up ahead catching up with Fred and George, their older and "wiser" twin brothers. We reached the portrait and the prefect, who was Percy (another Weasley brother), spoke the password. The portrait swung open and the first years ran in with their mouths gaped open repeating, "This is so cool!"

"Welcome to the Gryffindor house!" Percy said. "Boys, your dormitory is the staircase to the left, girls, the same to your right. Goodnight everyone!"

**Ginny's POV**

I closed the door behind me and smiled.

"What are you smiling at?" Hermione asked me as she unloaded her trunk.

"Nothing, I'm just happy to be home."

Hermione smiled at me. Just then there was a knock at the door and McGonagall came in with Kristin behind her.

"Girls, apparently there aren't enough beds in the first year girls dormitory, so Miss Gray will be staying in this dormitory."

"Kristin!" Hermione and I exclaimed.

"Hey guys!" she grinned back at us.

"Oh, alright, I see you know each other. Miss Gray, this will be your bed over here." She gestured to the bed near mine and Hermione's.

"She'll be just fine Professor. We'll take good care of her." Hermione said linking her arm through Kristin's.

"Alright, well I will see you all in class tomorrow. Goodnight." She shut the door behind her.

We finished unpacking and climbed into bed. I laid my head on my pillow and looked up at the moon through my window. Its crescent shape shone across the sky, and for once in a long time, I felt safe.


	3. First Day of Classes

**Chapter 3: First Day of Classes**

**Kristin's POV**

_I was walking in the hallways when I came across the boy with brown hair and blue-grey eyes. Right as I passed him, I heard him sigh._

"_Wait…" he breathed._

_I turned around on my heel with a don't- mess-with-me expression painted on my face._

"_I'm sorry about the other day, when my friends and I levitated-"_

"_Correction, you mean, __**you**__ levitated." I interrupted._

"_Yeah, anyways, when I levitated the toad onto your head." _

"_Whatever." I simply replied._

"_No I'm serious. My friends kind of dared me to do it. If I said no, I would never hear the end of it from them. Once again, I'm really sorry."_

_He walked away and I looked after him longingly. Ugh! Why was I in to him? No, Kristin! You're not! Just walk away like nothing happened. But I didn't listen to myself, I found myself running after him…_

"Kristin…wake up, Kristin…wake up…WAKE UP!"

I jolted awake, disappointed that my dream was over, to find Ginny inches from my face.

"Well it's about time! Come on get up, we still have to go down for breakfast. Classes start in an hour."

I hopped out of bed and grabbed my brush from my nightstand. I ran it through my curly dirty blonde locks and threw my robes on. After some freshening up, Ginny and I walked down to the Great Hall where everyone else was eating.

"Well look who finally got up." Hermione said smiling at me.

"She looked like she was having a pretty intense dream. Care to tell?" Ginny asked.

"I was having a dream, but I don't remember it." I lied. "Ya know how that is. You know it's an awesome dream but the minute you wake up, it's gone from your memory."

"I hate it when that happens." mumbled Ron. We all looked at him in unison.

"What?" We laughed at him. Poor Ron. I saw the boy with brown hair and blue-grey eyes walk in.

"Hey, what's his name?" I asked them.

They turned around to see who I was pointing at.

"Oh, that's Cedric Diggory. Why?" Ginny asked curiously eyeing me.

I looked down. "No reason, it's just yesterday before sorting, he and his friends levitated a toad on my head and scared the crap out of me."

"Ahh, Cedric's not really the nicest of boys. I wouldn't take it too personally." Hermione said.

She was right, I shouldn't. We heard a giant _dong_! That meant that it was time for classes to start. Harry, Ginny, Ron, and Hermione had Herbology all the way on the other side of the school near the greenhouses. I had Charms so no one could help me to find the classroom. I was sure I was late because no one else was in the hallway. As I was looking at my class schedule, I turned a corner and saw Cedric walking in my direction. Maybe he was lost too. I froze for a second but kept walking. As I walked passed him, I heard him sigh.

"Wait…" He said. I turned around on my heel and raised an eyebrow at him.

"I'm sorry about yesterday. See, my friends kind of dared me to do that." Wait… was I dreaming? He interrupted my thoughts, "If I were to say no to something like that, then I would never hear the end of it. Once again, I'm really, really sorry."

I sighed. "It's fine." I said in an irritated voice. I tried not to make eye contact.

"Well, I guess I'll see ya later then." He said softly.

I watched him as he walked away. I don't know what it was about him but, he was just so …appealing. I turned around and started walking. His voice, his hair, his eyes… How he apologized to me. Maybe Hermione was wrong…but then again, I didn't really know him all that well, so maybe I shouldn't talk myself into anything too quickly. Give it time, Kristin… get to know him. Crap, I was way late to class.

**Cedric's POV**

I forgot my Charms book and excused myself to go to my dorm and look for it. As I turned around a corner, I saw the girl I had levitated the toad over yesterday. She was looking at her class schedule. Apologize to her Cedric! I thought. But I didn't do anything harmful…So? It doesn't matter it wasn't nice, just apologize! She walked passed me.

"Wait…" I stopped her. She turned on her heel and gave me like this look that kind of freaked me out, but I found it strangely…hot.

"I'm sorry about yesterday. See, my friends kind of dared me to do that. If I were to say no to something like that, then I would never hear the end of it. Once again, I'm really, really sorry."

She huffed. "It's fine." She said looking down.

"Well, I guess I'll see ya later then." I added. I turned around and walked away from her. I still feel like a total jerk for doing that to her, even though it was just a toad, but, there was something different about her…

**Harry's POV**

Ahh, Herbology. Professor Sprout isn't the most interesting professor, but she's certainly not the most boring. Professor Snape wins that one. As we were observing the Abyssinian Shrivel fig and reading about what they are used for out of our books, I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned around to find no one, then back around to see Ginny walking away. Her brilliant red hair which I adored was up in a messy bun. She smiled at me and I gave her a small smile back. She went back to join Hermione with their plant.

"Being smitten, aren't we Potter?" said a voice I wish I would never hear again.

"What do you want, Malfoy?" I sneered.

"Oh, nothing really." He smirked at me.

"Go to hell." I muttered shaking my head. Where was Ron, I asked him to get more soil like ten minutes ago, I would really appreciate it if he was here to back me up. Right after I thought that, Ron came in with two buckets of soil.

"Ron! We only needed a handful of soil! Not two buckets!"

"Oh well you know… I thought we needed a lot of soil…"

"Ron, look at our plant." He glanced at the small plant in the tiny pot. "Does it look like it needs two buckets of soil?"

"I suppose not… but you didn't exactly specify how much soil we needed so…" He sighed. I shook at my head and went back to observing the Abyssinian Shrivel fig. Thankfully Malfoy went off to bother someone else. I kept secretly glancing at Ginny. I would sense her looking at me and I would look up and she would be looking the other way. At one point, I caught her eyes and we got lost…

My trance was lost when Ron said, "Hey mate, what you staring at?"

"Oh, nothing… just sorta spaced out…" I lied.

**Kristin's POV**

I finally found the Charms classroom, I walked in and the professor stopped talking and looked at me.

"Can I help you, miss?"

"Yeah, I'm in this class, I'm Kristin Gray. I'm so sorry I'm late, but I got lost." I blushed of embarrassment as everyone stared and snickered at me. I quickly took the seat nearest to me and sat down. The professor came to my seat and placed a textbook in front of me.

"I am Professor Flitwick. It's alright that you are late this once, but please be sure it doesn't happen again."

"Yes sir, I'm sorry." I was so embarrassed! I read the assignment on the blackboard and turned to the pages in my book and got to work. Class ended sooner than I thought… I guess that's what happens when you're late. I packed up my books in my bag and slung it over my shoulder. As I walked out the door, Cedric caught up with me.

"Hey, I'm sorry. I didn't know you were in Charms class, otherwise I would have helped you."

"Wow, you've been apologizing a lot lately." I said sarcastically.

He laughed. "Yeah, I would say sorry about that, but I don't think I should now." He ruffled his fingers through his hair and I wished I could run MY fingers through it. Ugh! Kristin stop thinking that! I thought to myself. You don't like him!

I quickly snapped out of it. "Anyways, what's your next class?" I asked him.

"Umm, I have Transfiguration. How about you?" He asked me.

"Same." I said smiling.

We were walking to Transfiguration when some of Cedric's friends caught up with us.

"Hey Ced, what're you doing talking to …her?" one of them said.

"Dude, lay off, she's pretty cool." Cedric said.

"But she's a …mudblood…" And with that remark, Cedric whipped around and punched the guy in the mouth.

"Whoa!" I said. "Hey what was that? Why did you do that?" I frantically asked Cedric. He didn't answer me he just walked away into the Transfiguration classroom. I turned to his friend who he punched. He had blood dribbling down his chin. He looked really pissed.

"Bastard…" he muttered as his friends helped him up. They brushed past me and walked into the classroom. After a few seconds of processing what just happened, I stumbled into the classroom too.

After class, I tried to catch up with Cedric, but a big swarm of people flooded the hallways, so that I couldn't see him anymore. I went to the Gryffindor common room where I found Harry, Ginny, Ron, and Hermione.

Ginny turned and saw me come in and her face lit up.

"Hey how was your first day of classes?" She asked me with a grin on her face.

"They were pretty good." I answered. "I got lost on my way to Charms when I saw Cedric in the hallway. He apologized to me for the other day."

"Well, that was nice yet totally not like him." Ginny said.

"Yeah, and then on our way to Transfiguration, one of his friends called me a…mudblood, whatever that is, and Cedric punched the guy in the mouth."

"Wait, stop. He called you what?" Ginny stopped me.

"He called you a mudblood?" Ron asked.

"Yeah…why what does it mean?" I was concerned now.

"It means 'dirty-blood.' It's a derogatory statement to those who are Muggle born… those who are not 'pure.' Hermione said looking down at the rug.

We all sat around talking for a little bit before lunch. While we were talking I saw Cedric enter the common room. I excused myself and went to talk to him.

"Hey… Thanks for sticking up for me back there I really appreciate it." I said.

"Yeah it was no problem…. I'm going to say sorry again so… sorry for what they said and I want you to know that I don't think you are… what they called you." He replied.

"Thanks…. Um my friends and I were about to head to lunch do you wanna come with?"

"Yeah sure sounds good."

We walked over to Harry, Ginny, Ron, and Hermione and they all gave Cedric a look but didn't say anything. We all headed down to the great hall. Man was I starving!


	4. Flying

**Chapter 4: Flying**

**Ginny's POV**

I couldn't believe that one of Cedric's friends called Kristin a mudblood! It had to be someone from Slytherin. No one in any other house would stoop so low just because they think saying something makes them look cool. I certainly wanted to find the little prick and give him a piece of my mind, but for now I decided I'd let it go. I was on my way back to the common room when I heard a familiar voice I hadn't heard yet this year.

"Hey Weasley, how're things going with you and Potter?" Malfoy sneered with Crabbe and Goyle snickering behind him.

"I don't know what you're talking about, Malfoy." I said simply.

"Oh please. I'm not as easily fooled as your daft brother, the idiot doesn't even realize…"

I whipped out my wand. "Don't you dare talk about my brother like that again!" I said through clenched teeth, my wand pressed against his neck.

"Or what?" his cold, grey eyes narrowed as I loosened my grip.

I stepped back, smirked and glared. "You'll see. You won't know when it's coming, but you'll see." He looked really uncomfortable…good.

I walked to the common room where I found Kristin and Cedric. Cedric was teaching Kristin how to play Wizard Chess and from where I was standing, it looked like it wasn't going so well.

"Wait. I don't get it. So where should I make my next move?" Kristin asked with this really confused look on her face.

"You move the pawn to either the first or second square in front of it. In this case you probably only want to move it one space." Cedric explained.

"Gotcha." The pawn moved itself to the square in front of it. Cedric made his bishop move in front of it and took it out.

"Hey!" Kristin yelled, smacking him on the shoulder.

"Ow! Sorry, couldn't help it." Cedric grinned.

Kristin looked over and saw me and I raised my eyebrows. She rolled her eyes.

"Okay, so apparently I suck at Wizard Chess." She sighed.

"And I totally rock at it." Cedric commented. She glared at him.

"Quiet… cheater."

I laughed and sat down on the couch. I watched Cedric dominate Kristin in chess and then he said goodnight and went upstairs. Kristin cleaned up the chessboard and she sat down next to me on the couch.

"So, do you fancy Cedric or something?" I questioned her with my eyebrows raised.

"What? No, of course not, he's a friend."

"Alright, well, we should probably go to bed." I smiled. Kristin smiled back and we went upstairs. Hermione was reading with a little light charm floating behind her head.

"Oh there you guys are! I was wondering when you were going to come to bed." She closed her book and waved her wand and the charm died. We laid there in the dark for a bit and finally Hermione broke the silence.

"Okay, do you like have something going on with Cedric?"

"Mhm, precisely what I said." I added.

"Why is everyone asking that? We're just friends, I only met the guy like a couple hours ago! Ugh, I'm tired goodnight Ginny, goodnight Hermione."

_The Next Day…_

I woke up to find Hermione and Kristin gone. Uh oh, today was the first Quidditch match of the season and I overslept! I gathered my hair in a messy bun and quickly dressed in my Quidditch robes and hurried downstairs. I walked into the Great Hall seeing every other Quidditch player in robes and everyone excited. I sit down next to Kristin and she has this lost look on her face while looking at my robes.

"Okay, what exactly is Quidditch?" she asks me as I reach for a Daily Prophet.

"Well, Quidditch is kind of like what Americans call it …what it is? Soccer?"

"Yeah, soccer." Kristin said. I explained Quidditch to Kristin and she sounded like she somewhat got it. After we ate, I caught up with the Gryffindor Quidditch team and Kristin went with Hermione to the pitch.

**Harry's POV**

We won our Quidditch match! We slaughtered Slytherin, and Malfoy is pissed. Excellent. Everyone was congratulating us on our win. The Gryffindor house started flooding in and everyone was patting us on the back and screaming and such. I looked over and saw Ginny with her bright red hair in the back of the crowd. She was walking out. I made my way through the crowd and called after her. She didn't answer me and I figured she just couldn't hear me. She turned a corner and I followed, around the corner I stopped and she was nowhere to be seen.


	5. Defense Against the Dark Arts

**Chapter 5: Defense Against the Dark Arts**

**Ginny's POV**

I opened my eyes and found chicken feathers all over me. _What happened yesterday? All I remember is winning the Quidditch match and after that… Nothing._

"Hey where were you last night?"

I looked over and Hermione is sitting on her bed with a book in her lap.

"I… I don't know. And, why do I have chicken feathers all over me?"

"I'm not sure, you came in to bed with them all over you." She gave me an interesting look.

"Strange." I picked the feathers out of my hair.

I got dressed into my robes and we went down to the Great Hall to meet up with everyone else. During breakfast, Harry kept giving me suspicious looks and on our way to our first Defense Against the Dark Arts class, he asked me,

"Hey where were you after the match?"

"I was just really tired from playing so I went to the dorm to get some rest."

We walked into Defense Against the Dark Arts and saw a man dressed on flashy robes and all of the girls gawking at him.

"Let me introduce you to your new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. Me. Gilderoy Lockhart."

**Ron's POV**

We walked into our first Defense Against the Dark Arts class and all the girls were looking at the new professor longingly. Bloody Hell, what's the deal with this guy? What in any way makes this man utterly attractive?

"Now, I have made up a little pop quiz for you all about myself. Now don't worry, it will not be counted against you, just a little bit you should know about me."

What the hell? Who gives a pop quiz on the first day off classes, and no less about themselves? This guy is way in over his head. I looked over at Hermione and her quill was scratching the parchment rapidly. Wait, she's actually taking this thing? What could she possibly know about this berk? I shook my head and read some of the questions.

_What is Gilderoy Lockhart's favorite color? _Who the hell would know that?

_What is Gilderoy Lockhart's secret ambition? _His secret ambition? What?

_What do you think is Gilderoy Lockhart's greatest achievement to date? _...bloody hell.

I glanced at Hermione again and her quiz was turned over and she had a book in her lap. I love the way her eyebrows furrow together when she's concentrating on her book. She was continuously blowing her hair out of her face, to the point where she tied it back. _She looks so cute with her hair tied back…bloody hell Ron what are you thinking? She's your best friend!_

We handed in our "quizzes" and Professor Lockhart sat quietly at his desk looking at the quizzes, shaking his head and clicking his tongue.

"Hardly any of you knew that my favourite colour is lilac! Our own Miss Granger knew of course." He said smiling at her. She gave him a small smile back and giggled a little. I rolled my eyes.

_How the hell did she know what his favorite color was?_

"I read his autobiography he wrote." She whispered giggling. _There's a shocker…_

"Alright! Now it is my job to arm you against the foulest creatures known to wizard kind. You may find yourselves facing your worst fears in this room. Know only that no harm can befall you whilst I am here. Now I must ask you to not scream, because you might provoke them!" He rips off a cover from a birdcage filled with pixies.

"Cornish pixies?" Seamus Finnegan laughs.

" Freshly caught I might add! Laugh all you want Mr. Finnegan, but these little monsters can be very tricky, let's see what you make of them!" He unlocks the door and the pixies flood out causing mischief around the classroom.

They were grabbing hair, tearing pages in books, riding the dragon skeleton, and picking Neville Longbottom by his ears and dropping him on the chandelier.

"_Peskipiksi Pesternomi_!" Professor Lockhart shouted, but the pixies stole his wand and were causing more mischief now with magic in their hands.

"I'll have you four just nip them back into their cages." He said gesturing to Harry, Ginny, Hermione, and me. "I'll be in my office."

"There's too many of them!" Harry shouted tossing Ginny a book and they started whacking at them..

Hermione whipped out her wand and shouted, "_Immobilis_!"

At once all the pixies froze in mid-air and they looked absolutely stunned. She gathered them up and shoved them back into the birdcage.

"That was brilliant!" I gasped.

"Oh Ron, always such a tone of surprise." She smiled tucking her wand back into her robes.

**Thank you so much for everyone who has added us to favorites and the wonderful reviews! love dulcislunae9496**


	6. Invitation

**Chapter 6: Invitation**

**Harry's POV**

I was walking back from the Quidditch pitch from a little extra practice, covered in mud, when I ran into Nearly Headless Nick.

"Good evening, Sir Nicholas!" I greeted him.

"Ah, good evening, Mr. Potter!" He smiled at me, but the smiled faded away when he looked me over. "You look worried."

"Oh, it's nothing, I'm just a bit nervous for our match against Slytherin tomorrow."

"Oh, there's nothing to be worried about! Oh, I am celebrating my 500th deathday party on Halloween night, I would love if you and your friends could come?"

"Oh, yes, Sir Nicholas, we would be honored to attend!"

"Smashing! It will be in the dungeons at seven o'clock. Now, you better get out of here before Filch has you in detention for making a mess." He said gesturing to my muddy tracks.

"Right, thank you Sir Nicholas!"

I walked back to the common room and Hermione sitting by the fireplace reading a book and Ron scowling over his Potion's homework.

"Hey, we've been invited to a deathday party! I bet not many living people can say they've been to one of those! It will be fascinating!"

"Why would anyone want to celebrate the day they died?" Ron mumbled. "It just sounds depressing to me."

Just then Ginny came in with her face buried in her diary. She rushed up to the girls' dormitory.

"I wonder what's going on with her." I said.

"I know, she always has her nose stuck in that diary!"

"Hermione, I don't think you're in any position to judge who has their nose stuck in a book." Ron smirked. She glared at him.


	7. Deathday Party

**Chapter 7: Deathday Party**

**Harry's POV**

Everyone was anxiously anticipating our Halloween feast, but no… I made a promise to a ghost that I would attend his deathday party! Everyone was filing down to the Great Hall when Ron, Hermione, Cedric, and Kristin were walking down the hallway on the way to the party. We pass the entrance to the Great Hall and it's filled with noise and warmth. We almost turned the corner when Kristin came to a stop.

"Wait a minute! I didn't promise a ghost that I would go to his deathday party… come on Cedric lets go!" She grabbed his hand and they ran to the Great Hall.

"Hey, wait…! … how rude!" Hermione mumbled. "It's a shame Ginny wasn't feeling well, she could have gone with us."

We made our way to the dungeons and the passage to his party was lined with black candles, all burning bright blue, and every step lead to a colder feeling. As we rounded the corner we heard something similar to fingernails scratching a blackboard.

"Blimey! They've got to be mad if they think that's music!" Ron flinched.

We were greeted by Sir Nicholas once we entered the dungeon.

"Good evening dear friends! I am so glad that you could make it to my deathday party! Please help yourselves to anything here.

The room was a dreary place. There were ghosts moping around and a long table filled with food.

"Look, food!" Ron exclaimed.

"Of course, Ron, you would notice the food and not enjoying this cultural event!" Hermione said.

"Shut it Hermione, I'm starving!" Ron retorted. We neared the table and halfway there we stopped in our tracks.

"Uuhh, what the bloody hell is that smell?" Ron said disgusted.

"Looks like rotten fish and moldy cheese." I said making a face.

"Lovely." Hermione said, forcing a smile.

"Great, no real food, this is going to be a long night." Ron mumbled.

We tried to mingle with ghost when they came near, but it was rather difficult avoiding walking through them. We decided to leave after a while because everything was well, morbid. As we were walking back from the party, I heard a voice and something moving.

_ "Rip…tear… kill…"_

_What is that?_ I thought to myself. It sounded like slithering, something was slithering inside of the walls.

"Do you hear that?"

"Hear what, Harry?" Hermione asked concerned.

"That voice. Don't you hear it?" I could hear movement again.

_"So hungry…for so long…"_

"There! There it is again!" I gasped.

"Harry, there's no voice." Hermione said calmly.

"Shut it a moment!"

_"Kill… time to kill…"_

"It's moving!" I said following the voice. They ran after me and I heard it again.

_"Blood…I smell blood…"_

"It's going to kill someone!" We rounded the corner and came to a sudden stop when we felt water touch our shoes.

"Harry, there's no voice!" Hermione breathed. She looked up and gasped. Ron and I looked up. Written on the wall in blood was…

_The Chamber of Secrets has been opened, enemies of the heir beware._

"It's written in blood." Hermione said as she started to back away slowly.

"The Chamber of Secrets?" Ron questioned. "What's that?"

"Dunno." I said.

We looked over and saw Filch's cat, Mrs. Norris, hanging by her tail from a hook.

"Oh my gosh, it's Mrs. Norris!" Hermione quivered.

All of a sudden, everyone started to throng into the hallway, stopping where we were and the teachers started to gather in front of the gaping mouths.

"…enemies of the heir beware?" Malfoy read. He looked at us and smirked.

"Out of my way, out of my way…." Filch pushed his way through the crowd. He stopped when he saw Mrs. Norris and the tears started to glisten in his eyes. He quickly turned to us, his sharp eyes piercing us.

"You…" He said pointing an old finger at me. "You killed my cat…I'll kill you… I will!"

"No, sir, I-I didn't kill her." I stuttered.

"She is not dead she is just petrified." Dumbledore said as he made his way past the students.

"You saw what he wrote on the wall. He murdered my cat; I want to see some punishment!" Filch spat.

"I can assure you there is a way to cure her. Madame Sprout's mandrakes make an excellent potion that can help her." Dumbledore calmly assured Filch.

"If I may, they could have possibly been in the wrong place at the wrong time. Although the circumstances are suspicious, I don't recall seeing Potter at dinner." Professor Snape sneered.

"We didn't do it professor, honest. We were just coming back from Sir Nicholas's deathday party." Ron stammered.

"There were hundreds of ghosts there they can tell you that we were there." Hermione jumped in.

"Professor we didn't do anything. I…" Harry started to say.

"There's no need for punishment here, no wrong has been done. Now off to bed you three." Dumbledore interjected.

We turned around and headed back to the common room. We were silent on the way back. Before we reached the fat lady, Hermione turned around and said to me,

"It's a bit strange…isn't it?" Hermione suddenly turns around and faces me.

"What's strange?"

"You hear a voice, a voice that only you can hear, and then Mrs. Norris is found petrified? It's just a bit…strange."

"Do you think I should have told Dumbledore and the others?"

"Are you mad?" Ron said.

"No Harry, even in the wizarding world… hearing voices, isn't a good sign." Hermione said with a look of concern on her face as she turned back around and spoke the password.

We walked into the common room only to find Ginny fast asleep on the couch next to the fireplace. She was holding the diary. Ron walked over to her and lifted the diary from her grasp.

"Ron! That's personal! Don't go through it!" Harry exclaimed.

He flipped through it anyway. He suddenly looked up, eyes wide.

"Bloody hell, there's not a ruddy thing in here!" he said.

"Ron, she must have charmed it or something. Just put it back." Hermione said.


	8. Infirmary

**Chapter 8: Infirmary**

**Ginny's POV**

My eyes shot open and I quickly sat up. I was in the common room and I honestly could not remember a thing from last night. I didn't even remember eating dinner. I looked at the clock above the fireplace and realized I would be late for the Quidditch match if I didn't get a move on.

I walked through the doors of the Great Hall to find Harry, Ron, Hermione, Kristin, and Cedric huddled together discussing something in low voices.

"The Chamber of Secrets? What is that?" Cedric whispered.

"We don't know, all we know is whatever it is, it's been opened and it doesn't sound good." Hermione said.

"What are you talking about?" I asked as I sat down.

"Ginny! Hey did you hear about last night?" Kristin asked me.

"No, what happened?"

"Well, last night, some writing was found on the wall. It said _The Chamber of Secrets has been opened, enemies of the heir beware_, and it was written in blood." She explained.

"The Chamber of Secrets?"

"Yeah, we've no clue what it is." Harry said.

"Strange. Enemies of the heir? Do you think they're talking about someone within the school?"

"No idea, all we know is the teachers are bugging out about it, so it definitely can't be good." Ron said.

We finished breakfast and headed down to the Quidditch pitch. Ron, Hermione, Cedric, and Kristin wished Harry and me good luck on our match and headed towards the stands.

**Harry's POV**

Ginny was really worrying me. At nighttime, it seems like she's under a spell and during the day she's fine, but can't remember what happens the night before. It just seems a bit odd. I looked at her and she smiled at me. I returned one and she giggled. As we were discussing the plan for the match a flash goes off in my eyes.

"Hi, Harry! I'm Colin Creevey! I'm also in Gryffindor!" I looked down at a short blond boy with a camera smiling at me.

We finished up our game plan and we mounted our brooms and took off. We were flying around and getting ready when we saw Malfoy fly up.

"Malfoy?" I said shocked.

"That's right, Potter. I'm Slytherin's new seeker." He sneered.

I shook my head and flew up to Ginny to tell her what I just found out.

"Malfoy is Slytherin's new seeker." I told her.

"Fantastic." She shook her head.

The game began and Ginny chased off with the Quaffle. I sat on my broom waiting until I could catch at least a tiny glimpse of gold. I finally did, but the bad thing was Malfoy did too. We both chased after the Golden Snitch with speed.

"You'll never get it Potter!" Malfoy shouted at me.

I shook my head but kept my focus on the Golden Snitch. My focus was put on pause when a Bludger came hurling at me. I dodged it and my eyes tried to find the snitch again. I finally caught sight of it with Malfoy following close behind. I pushed my broom over there till I was next to Malfoy. He tried to shove me away but I kept balance. The snitch flew into the rafters underneath the stands and we were moving swiftly trying not to hit the rafters. The Bludger came after me and began breaking the rafters as it chased behind. A board was blocking our way and I flew underneath when Malfoy flew over. He lost his balance and he hit a board and bounced out of the rafter area and landed on the grass. The Bludger was still chasing me and the snitch flew out of the rafters and I followed, and so did the Bludger. Just as I was about to reach for the snitch, the Bludger comes up and hits my arm.

**Ron's POV**

The match was really intense. Malfoy and Harry chasing after the snitch were pretty brilliant and when Malfoy hit the ground I almost burst out laughing. The Bludger chasing Harry was getting on my nerves and I whipped out my wand to destroy it.

"Ron, no! You can't risk hitting Harry!" Hermione warned me pushing my hand down.

Harry was so close to catching the snitch! Oh, there's that bloody Bludger again. Its aiming right for him… it just hit him in the arm! Ouch, that's gotta hurt. His face explains all.

**Kristin's POV**

The Bludger hit Harry! I gasped and grabbed Cedric's hand. He looked at me and I looked back and blushed. He gripped my hand tighter and I looked down and smiled. Why was I enjoying the feel of his hand in mine? We are just friends nothing more… hold on harry was just hit with a fucking Bludger I should be worried about him!

**Harry's POV**

My arm hurts so badly. I think it's broken, but I have to catch that snitch. I extended my left arm with my right arm held tightly against my chest. I leaned forward and it was at my fingertips when I fell off my broom. I landed in the sand and had the snitch in my hand.

"Harry Potter has caught the snitch! Gryffindor wins!"

I smiled but that quickly went away when the Bludger came right for my face. I turned to my side and I heard Hermione yell a spell.

"_Finite Incantatem_!" She yelled with the wave of her wand. The Bludger burst into pieces. She and Ron and all the teachers rushed to my side, as well as Cedric and Kristin.

"Thanks, Hermione."

"How's your arm?"

"I… I think it's broken." I answered wincing.

"Ah, no problem Harry, I can heal that for you in a heartbeat." Professor Lockhart said kneeling down next to me.

"No, that's alright Professor, no need." I said quickly.

"Listen to him, he doesn't know what he's saying." He chuckled as he pulled back my sleeve. "Alright, you might feel slight discomfort." He pulled out his wand. "_Brackium Emendo!_"

My forearm suddenly felt very limp. I looked down and there were no bones in my forearm!

"Ah well you see, you can no longer feel any pain, and the bone is clearly not broken." Lockhart explained as he took my arm in his hand.

"Broken? There aren't any bones left!" Ron screamed.

I was rushed to the infirmary where Madame Pomfrey led me to a bed and rushed off. She came back with a potion and poured me a cup.

"Broken bones I can heal in a heartbeat, but grow them back?" She shook her head.

"You'll be able to right?" Hermione asked with concern on her face.

"Oh yes, but it will be quite painful." She answered handing me the cup.

I have no idea what I just drank but al I know is that the taste was so bitter, so disgusting. I spat it all over my uniform.

"My dear boy what did you expect? Pumpkin juice?" She said taking the cup from me.

Later that night, I heard footsteps in the hallway. I turned over to see what was going on. I saw Professor Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall bring in a still body and lay it on the nearest bed.

"Go fetch Madame Pomfrey, quickly." Dumbledore said to McGonagall. She came back with Madame Pomfrey and she examined the body.

"Petrified." She mumbled. "Where did you find him?"

"On the stairs with some grapes lying next to him, probably coming up to visit Potter. If Albus hadn't gone to get his hot chocolate, who knows what could have happened." McGonagall said worried.

I lifted my head slightly to get a better view of the body. It was Colin Creevey. Professor Dumbledore lifted the camera out of his hands.

"Oh, maybe he caught a picture of his attack." McGonagall said.

He lifted the back of the camera and smoke flew out.

"The film melted." Dumbledore whispered.

"What does this mean Albus?" McGonagall questioned him.

"It means the Chamber of Secrets has been indeed re-opened."


	9. Secrets

**sorry it took us so long to upload a new chapter, but we had a misxture of writers block and school starting and we didn't have time to write. enjoy!**

**Chapter 9: Revelations**

**Kristin's POV**

I walked into the common room to find Hermione, Ron, and Ginny gazing at the fire which spewed scarlet sparks that died when they hit the rug.

"Hey guys." I said dropping my bag next to the couch before I plopped on it.

"Hey Kristin where you coming from?" Ginny asked.

"Oh, I was just in the library with Cedric studying for our Charms exam tomorrow."

"Oh?" Ginny asked raising an eyebrow at me.

"Oh, please. Don't go into that again." I said rolling my eyes.

"Well, you certainly bring out the best in him." Ginny said and Hermione giggled.

"You know, you guys never did tell me how you guys know him so well." I said folding my arms.

Ginny looked down and got up and ran out of the common room.

"Ginny… wait…" Ron said getting up and running after her.

"Did I… did I say something wrong?" I asked Hermione with a look of concern.

"No… no it's just sort of a touchy subject. You see, their parents were killed by Death eaters when they were four." Hermione said looking down at her hands.

"Oh, my gosh, I had no idea. That's horrible." I said unfolding my arms. The fire had now died down.

"Their eldest brother Bill wouldn't always have the time to look after Percy, Fred, George, Ron, and Ginny. Neither did their brother Charlie. Both had work and Charlie lives in Romania, he studies dragons. Cedric's father, Amos, was one of their father's best friends. He looked after them when they were little but when they got older they lived on their own with Percy in charge. Amos would come in and check on them once in a while and he was the closest thing they had to a father. When they were little, Cedric would sometimes come over to play with Ron and Ginny, and let's just say that Ginny and Cedric didn't get along to well." She smiled. "Ginny had yet another brother."

"That makes sense now." I said quietly. "On the train when she didn't answer her back story, when she turned away."

After sitting there for silent, countless minutes, we walked down to the Great Hall for dinner. Ginny and Ron were already there and Hermione and I took our seats across from them. Ginny's eyes were red and puffy, but she still smiled at us when we sat down. I smiled back and just then Harry walked in. He took his seat next to Hermione and we showered him in questions.

"Hey mate, how you feeling?" Ron asked gesturing to his sling.

"Alright, feeling much better. It's kinda sore from the bones growing back, but much better. " He answered, and then he looked over at Ginny. "You alright Ginny?" He asked her.

"Yeah! Never better!" She smiled taking a sip of her Pumpkin Juice.

Harry eyed Ron and he mouthed 'our parents' and Harry mouthed 'oh' and looked down.

We sat in silence until Cedric came up and took his seat next to Ginny. He looked at me and smiled and started to load his plate. I blushed and both Ginny and Hermione raised their eyebrows simultaneously. I slowly let my foot slip under the table and connect with Ginny's shin. She suddenly moaned and let her head drop in pain. Her bright hair almost got in her food. Hermione smirked as she took a bite.

"You alright, Gin?" Ron asked.

"Smashing." She breathed glaring at me. "Leg just fell asleep is all." She said shaking it to fool her brother.

**Hermione's POV**

After dinner, the house headed back to the common room. On our way, Harry whispered to us saying that he something important to tell us. When we got back to the common room, we took our usual seats, making sure that no one could hear.

"The Chamber of Secrets has been opened…before." Harry whispered.

"Before?" I asked. "What do you mean before?"

"I dunno, all I know is Dumbledore and McGonagall brought Colin Creevey into the Infirmary the night I spent there, petrified, and Dumbledore said that the Chamber of Secrets has been reopened. So it has to have been opened before. The question is…how long ago was it and who opened it?"

"I suggest we go to the- " I started to say.

"The library." They all answered.

"Yes, and research the Chamber of Secrets." I said.

"We'll leave that to you, Hermione." Ron chuckled. I gave him a look.

"So, what exactly did Dumbledore say?" I asked Harry again.

"I don't know. All I know is that he said it's been reopened. That's it." Harry said.

We sat there in silence for what seemed like forever. Then, Ginny suddenly broke the silence.

"I'll be right back." She said hurrying out of the room.

"What's up with her?" Cedric asked.

"Not sure, but it's probably my fault." Kristin said. We turned to look at her, giving her a quizzical look.

"I questioned her about her past and… I didn't know."

"Oh." Cedric simply said and looked down.

**Ginny's POV**

I had to get rid of it… and I had to get rid of it now.


	10. The Diary

Chapter 10: The Diary

Hermione's POV

I went to the library and tried to find any piece of information I could find on the Chamber of Secrets. I was sitting at a table, a stack of books about 2 feet tall, and my eyes feeling really heavy. I was about to drift when…

"Tired, Granger? Because I think that we can sneak into the kitchen and grab ourselves a Pumpkin Juice to wake you up." Cormac McLaggen said with a smirk.

I shook my head and looked down at my book. He cocked his head and turned around on his heel with a satisfied chuckle. I slammed the book shut, dissatisfied and dust flew in my face. I sneezed and he spun around quickly.

"Did you say something?" He asked a bit too eagerly… if you ask me.

"Um… no I don't believe I did."

"Ah, well then please start." He said sitting down at the table across from me. He moved the stack of books out of the way to get a better look.

"Cormac, if this is your way to please a girl… it's not working. Now, if you don't mind, I have work to do." I said moving the stack of books back in front of my face and grabbing one off the top. He scoffed and got up.

"Your loss." He muttered and walked away.

"I'm regretting every moment." I mumbled opening the book.

Ron's POV

I was sitting in the common room groaning over my Potions essay. Finally, I just gave up and banged my head on the table.

"Careful, Ron. You might damage something… wait…too late." Ginny smirked.

I lifted my head glaring at her. "Shut it, Ginevra."

Her eyes grew dark and she gave me the scariest look. "What. Did. You. Call. Me?"

"Uhh… GINNY! Ginny, just Ginny! I… I love that name! Never Ginevra… n-no, o-of course not." I stuttered in fear.

"That's what I thought." She said with a smirk.

I looked up to see Hermione coming into the common room. Wow she looked so cute when her hair flopped in her face like that… Wait what the bloody hell was I saying she is just my friend. Ron get a grip!

"I give up I have gone through every book I could think of and there is nothing on the Chamber of Secrets!" she said flopping down on the couch next to Ginny.

"Well maybe we just need to look harder." I suggested.

"Ronald, do you honestly think that I didn't tear through every one of those books? I read them three times each and I found NOTHING on the Chamber of Secrets!" she huffed.

"Sorry, just trying to help." She smiled at me.

"Sorry, Ron I'm just a little tired and temperamental right now." She breathed. "I think that I'm just going to head off to bed good night everyone."

"I'll come with you." Ginny said with a dazed look in her eyes, and they both headed upstairs.

Kristin's POV

Cedric and I were in the library studying for a Defense Against the Dark Arts exam. Cedric seemed a little… off today.

"Hey Ced are you ok you seem a little ...off?" I asked.

"Huh.. Yeah I'm fine." He said. We went back to studying. After a little while he said,

"Hey Kristin you're a girl."

"Yes, last time I checked I was." I answered.

"Well… I like this girl..."

"Mhm." My palms started to sweat and my heart started to race.

"Well…Um I really like her and I was wondering should I tell her how I feel or wait and see if she feels the same way?" He asked in a rush.

"Well us girls… We can be a bit hard to read sometimes, but if you don't tell her how you feel there is a chance that she might move on. So if I were you I would tell her how you feel."

Harry's POV

I hate polishing the trophies in the Trophy Room. Snape gave me detention for no reason. Well… I guess you could say I deserved it for calling him a git after he said the potion I made was a failure…

Finally, finished! I trudged back to the common room and on the way, I found the hallway completely flooded. I followed the water into the girls' lavatory. i walked into the lavatory to find a ghost moaning and weeping.

"Excuse me, are you alright?" she turned to me abruptly and shouted at me.

"No! I'm not alright. Why are people always so mean to me?"

"Well, what happened?"

"I don't know. I was just over there thinking about death, and it fell through the top of my head."

"What did?" She wailed and gestured to her left.

I walked over to a book and picked it up. I shook the water off it and looked at the back. _Tom Marvolo Riddle _was engraved on the back.

_**The next day…**_

**Hermione's POV**

We were sitting in Transfiguration class learning how to transform animals into water goblets. I couldn't seem to focus. All I had on my mind was the Chamber of Secrets. As Professor McGonagall was telling us about the spell, my hand shot up.

"Yes, Miss Granger?"

"Professor, I was wondering if you could tell us about the Chamber of Secrets?"

She hesitated and looked around the class. "Very well. Of course you know that Hogwarts was founded over a thousand years ago by the greatest witches and wizards of that time. Godric Gryffindor, Helga Hufflepuff, Rowena Ravenclaw, and Salazar Slytherin. Three of them could agree on decisions quite harmoniously. While on did not. Salazar Slytherin wanted to be selective about the students' admissions at Hogwarts. He believed that magical learning should be kept within families that held magical power. But the others disagreed. So, he decided to leave the school. According to legend, Slytherin had built a secret chamber somewhere in the castle. Only the heir alone would be able to open the chamber and release the horror that lived inside it, and eliminate all of those who were unworthy to study magic."

"Muggle borns." I breathed.

"Well of course, the castle has been searched many times, but no such chamber has been discovered." She finished.

After class, we headed back to the common room and just sat there. We didn't say anything, just sat there.

"Do you… do you think that McGonagall believes there's no such thing?" Ron finally broke the silence.

"Of course not. Did you see the look on her face?" I said. "She's terrified."


	11. Talking With Tom

**Hey guys! Sorry its been a while since we've updated but we have been busy with school and sports. So heres the next chapter ENJOY!**

**Chapter 11: Talking With Tom**

**Harry's POV**

I sat at the table in the common room pretending to do schoolwork. As soon as everyone went to bed and I was alone, I pulled out the book I had found in the bathroom. I opened it to the first page and found nothing. I flipped through the entire book and there was not a single word. I grabbed my quill and dipped it in the ink bottle next to me. I scratched the quill on the old paper making a line. Within seconds the line disappeared. My heart started to pound fast. I dipped the quill again and quickly scribbled:

_My name is Harry Potter._

My writing soon disappeared and new words replaced it.

_Hello Harry Potter, my name is Tom Riddle._

I gasped and started scribbling again.

_Do you know anything about the Chamber of Secrets?_

Just as fast as I wrote, it answered.

_Yes._

I started breathing hard and dipped the quill again.

_Can you tell me?_

_No. _

The writing disappeared and I sat back dissatisfied.

_But I can show you…_

I suddenly sat up, sitting at the edge of the seat.

_Let me take you back 50 years._

The pages started to turn really fast as if a gust of wind had come through the room. The pages stopped somewhere near the end and a date came up in the upper right hand corner.

_13__th__ June_

I rubbed my eyes and the book started to glow. My eyes widened and suddenly it felt like I was being sucked in. I saw a light and then I found myself in the front hallway of Hogwarts next to the hog statue. It felt different though. It didn't feel like I was meant to be there. I saw a boy who looked a couple years older than me standing at the bottom of the staircase

"Excuse me can you tell me what's going on?" I asked. He didn't answer… he didn't even look my way.

"Excuse me, can you hear me?" at that moment saw a few people come down the stairs carrying a covered body on a stretcher. I turned to look at the boy to ask what was going on when I heard someone call out "Tom, what are you doing it's after hours?" I turned to see a much younger Dumbledore standing there.

"Sorry, professor, I had to see if the rumors were true." Tom replied.

"I'm afraid they are." Dumbledore said.

"What if the person responsible was caught…?" Tom replied.

"It's getting late, Tom you should head off to bed." Dumbledore said avoiding the question.

As soon as Tom Riddle turned around facing my direction, I was sucked back into the light and appeared in the common room.

"Whoa…" I breathed, my heart beating fast.


	12. Coward

**Next Day**

I bumped into Kristin and Cedric coming back from the library.

"Hey, Harry!" Cedric said.

"Oh, hey guys. Heading back to the common room?" I asked.

"Yeah, just got back from studying useless notes from Defense Against the Dark Arts." Cedric said.

"Ah." I looked over at Kristin whose face was blushed and she had a grin on her face. "Well, doesn't someone look happy."

"Oh…" Kristin said looking down.

Our conversation was interrupted as all the professors were rushing to something that was at the end of the hallway. We followed close behind and hid behind the wall trying to get a good look of what was going on.

"As you can see, the heir of Slytherin has left us another message." McGonagall said gesturing to the wall. "I'm afraid this is it," She said to all the professors, "I'm afraid this is the end of Hogwarts. We're going to have to send the students home, we're no longer safe."

All of the professors evacuated the area and Madame Pomfrey pulled McGonagall to the side.

"Who is it Minerva? Who is it that's trapped in the Chamber?"

Professor McGonagall sighed. "Ginny Weasley."

As soon as all the professors were gone, we got to read the message.

_Her skeleton will lie in the chamber forever._

**Harry's POV**

We ran back to the common room and woke up Ron and Hermione.

"What's going on?" Ron said sheepishly rubbing his eyes.

"It's Ginny! Ginny is in the Chamber of Secrets!" Kristin cried.

"What?" Hermione asked. "What do you mean Ginny is in the Chamber of Secrets?"

"Ginny… Ginny is trapped in the Chamber, and she'll die if no one rescues her." I breathed. I think I was on the verge of tears, but I couldn't tell and I didn't care.

"Harry… Harry we have to go. We have to go there… and we have to save my sister." Ron said, also on the verge of tears.

"Ok, Ron, you and I will go to Professor Lockhart and get help to get into the Chamber

Ron and I sprinted down the halls to Professor Lockhart's room. We ran in to find him packing his trunks.

"What the bloody hell are you doing?" Ron shouted in desperation.

"Oh Mr. Weasley Mr. Potter I didn't see you there. Well um you see I must be going I uh have a sick sister in…. Italy and I must go help her get well."

"The hell you do! If there is one thing that I learned in your stupid class this year is that you don't have a sister! And if you are helping a sister it's going to be mine!" Ron screamed.

"What happened to the famous Lockhart? The one who ran with werewolves and shit like that! We need THAT man!" I yelled.

"Well you see Mr. Potter not everything that your read isn't always true people can lie and cheat!"

"So what you are saying is that all of those things you said you did you never actually DID!" I exclaimed.

"Yes Harry that is right. While I was here at Hogwarts I wasn't a good student but the one thing I was good at was memory charms I simply interviewed the men that did those things and then oblivated them." Lockhart explained.

"Well you are coming to the chamber with us whether you like it or not you need to get off your lazy arse and DO SOMETHING!" Ron tried to grab but Lockhart dogged it.

"I truly am sorry about your sister Ron but I must be going." He grabbed his trunk and ran out the door.

"He's such a coward!" yelled Ron.

"Ron we don't have time come on let's go we need to get Ginny NOW!" and we rushed out the door.


	13. The Chamber

**Chapter 13: The Chamber**

**Ginny's POV**

It was cold. I could feel nothing. I was dead.

**Harry's POV**

"Harry, wait! Think about it! Who do we know that would know anything back fifty years?" Ron breathed as we ran up the stairs.

"Moaning Myrtle! She's the one who died! Hurry!"

We reached the girls lavatory and found Myrtle weeping. Surprise.

"Myrtle! You…you were the one who died fifty years ago. If you don't mind my asking, what happened?" I breathed.

"One day, I was crying in the bathroom because some boys were teasing me about my glasses. Suddenly, I heard something funny. A strange voice of some sort, in a different language. I opened up the door to shout 'go away!' and then… I died."

"Just… just like that?"

"All I remember is seeing a pair of yellow eyes near that sink over there." She said pointing to the sink to my right.

I looked at the sink carefully. I turned the handle and nothing came out. Then, I saw a carving of a serpent on the faucet. My eyes went wide.

"Ron, this is it. This is the Chamber of Secrets!"

"Brilliant! So… how do we open it?"

"Good question. Myrtle do you know?" I asked her.

"No, like I said, just a different language and a pair of yellow eyes."

"Different language? Hmm…" Ron thought.

Finally, after some pondering, I stepped forward and whispered, 'Reveal to us what you hide.' The sinks slowly started to pull apart and sink below the ground. A giant hole was left where the sinks had stood.

"Harry! You're…you're a parselmouth? Why didn't you tell me?" Ron turned to me.

"I'm a… what? Ron, we don't have time we'll talk about this later. We're going to have to jump." Ron nodded and we both jumped feeling the air wipe past our faces until we land on a slide and slid to a pile of bones.

"Lovely." Ron muttered feeling the bones crunch beneath our shoes. We walked through a tunnel and came to an opening filled with dirt, rocks, and a snakeskin. I kicked some rocks while looking around and finally found what looked like a doorway and knew that this was it.

"This is it, Ron. Wait here in case I call." He nodded and I took a deep breath and whispered the same thing in parseltongue as before, and stepped through the doorway.


	14. The Rescue

**Chapter 14: The Rescue**

**Harry's POV**

It was cold. It was dark. The air felt still and it felt like the life had been sucked out of it. I walked down a long stone floor, and on either side of the walkway; statues of serpents lined the side. I pulled out my wand and I faced front. I saw something lying on the floor. I walked closer to find a girl with fiery red hair lying lifeless.

"Ginny!" I yelled breaking into a run. I dropped to my knees and grabbed one of her hands. My wand fell to the side. Her hand was ice cold, as if she had no life at all. "Ginny, please, can you hear me?" My eyes started to feel hot…

"She won't wake."

My head bolted up and I saw a boy who looked very familiar…

"What… what do you mean she won't wake? We have to help her!" I stuttered, whipping my face, and getting up.

"Ginny is weak, she hasn't the strength to wake." He answered.

"You… you're Tom Riddle. Tom we have to help her, please!" I said desperately. "Ginny, please, wake up." I whispered. I looked back at Tom. "Are you a ghost?"

"A memory, hiding behind a diary for the past fifty years." I looked back at Ginny and touched her hands again. "She's so cold."

Tom bent down and picked up my wand that I had dropped earlier. "Tom, give me my wand." I said as he slipped it in his robes.

"You won't be needing it."

"What do you mean I won't be needing it? We have to save Ginny!"

"I'm sorry I can't help you Harry, but as Ginny grows weaker, I grow stronger." I looked at him, realizing what he meant. He saw it in my eyes and snickered. "Yes, Harry it was Ginny who opened the chamber. It was Ginny who wrote the messages on the wall in blood."

"Why?"

"Because I told her to. She however, didn't know what she was doing, she was in a trance let's say. Eventually, the diary started to scare her and she tried to destroy it. And who should come along, but you. The person I desirously wanted to meet."

"And why would that interest you?" I said stepping closer.

"I had to talk to you, I had to gain someone's trust, so I decided to leave behind a diary to get to know someone. I left behind my sixteen year old self in the pages so that one day I could reopen the Chamber and have someone follow under me and finish Slytherin's splendid work…"

"Well thought out that was." I retorted mocking. "It won't be finished this time."

"You underestimate what I am capable of. You didn't realize that my target for the past few months has been you." He glared, "How is it possible that a baby, with no magical experience whatsoever, defeat the most powerful wizard, and leave with just a scar?"

"What do you care? This has nothing to do with…"

"It has everything to do with it!"

"What do you care? Voldemort was after your time."

He smirked. "Voldemort, is my past, present, and future." He pulled my wand out of his robes and wrote _Tom Marvolo Riddle_ in the air. With a wave, the letters were rearranged to spell out _I am Lord Voldemort._

I stood speechless before breathing, "You… you're the heir of Slytherin… Voldemort."

"I made myself a new name, one that people would to fear to speak, even to think. Then I became the greatest sorcerer in the world!" He turned around to the wall and spoke in parseltongue, a beckoning. The wall started to open and I could hear something slither and growl.

"Let's see if the powers of Voldemort, heir of Slytherin can match the famous Harry Potter." He spat. A giant serpent slithered out of the hole and looked at me. I backed up slowly and then started to run. The serpent hissed and came right at me. Just then, a red bird screeched and flew over my head, dropping something in my hand. It felt heavy and I realized it was the sorting hat. I looked up at the bird and the bird flew to the serpent and started scratching at its eyes.

The serpent screeched and started flailing its head. Tom started to speak to it again. "It may be blind, but it can still hear you!" I dropped the hat and backed up slowly, hoping what Tom said wasn't true. The serpent stopped screeching and its head stopped at me. It lunged and I dodged quickly and started to run. It came after me and I found a tunnel running through it with the serpent at my heels. I lost it in the tunnels and found an opening that led back to the center of the chamber.

I dropped by Ginny's side and grabbed her hand again.

"Yes, Potter, in a few minutes, Ginny Weasley will be dead, and I no longer will be a memory." Just as I was about to give up, I saw something glittering in the sorting hat, a sword.

"NO!" I yelled grabbing the sword out of the hat and thrashing it Tom's way. The sword cut through him.

"Foolish, Potter. You can't kill me," He scoffed. Just then, the serpent smashed through the wall and lunged at me. I ran to the jagged sides of the wall and started to climb. The serpent kept charging at me and I blocked it with the sword. The serpent hit the wall and caused me to drop the sword, landing on a jagged part of the wall.

The sword started to slide and I quickly jumped down and grabbed it just as the serpent came in to kill with its mouth open wide, revealing its fangs. I thrust the sword into its throat and the serpent started shrieking. One of its fangs sank into my arm and I cried out, pulling out the sword. The serpent flailed back and shook its head furiously and dropped to the floor. I pulled the fang out of my arm and jumped down from the wall, walking past the dead beast. Tom looked at me murderously. I dropped the fang and the sword, and fell next to Ginny.

Tom smirked at me and chuckled darkly, "Soon, you will be dead, Harry Potter, along with Ginny Weasley. The venom runs quick."

I sat up, looking at the diary in Ginny's hands and picked up the fang.

"What're you doing?" Tom asked me.

I took the diary from Ginny's hands and laid it on the cold floor and raised the fang.

"STOP!" Tom yelled as I brought the fang down, with ink spurting from the pages. He started to glow and break away. I stabbed the diary again and he broke away more. Finally, he burst into light and disintegrated.

As soon as he disappeared, Ginny suddenly awoke.

"Harry!" she whispered. "Harry, it… it wasn't me… it was Tom, he made me…"

"I know, Ginny, its ok." I breathed.

"Harry…" She moved to me and threw her arms around me, crying. I wrapped my arms around her and held her. When she pulled away she noticed my arm.

"Harry! You're hurt." She said, as fresh tears ran down her cheeks.

"It's alright Ginny. I'll be ok." I said as the red bird screeched and flew down next to us.

"A Phoenix." Ginny whispered.

The Phoenix inspected my arm and started to cry. Its tears landed on my wound and my wound immediately closed. I gaped and stared at the Phoenix.

"Thanks." I said smiling at the bird. I looked back at Ginny and she was smiling.

"We should get out of here." I said getting up and helping her up.

"Good idea." She said.

I helped her to the doorway and she stopped me.

"Harry, thank you, for everything." She whispered, kissing me on the cheek.

I could feel my face getting hot, and she giggled. We walked through the door and found Ron.

"Ginny!" Ron shouted running towards his sister.

"Hey, Ron." She smiled as Ron enveloped her in a tight hug.

We walked towards the opening in which we came and suddenly realized that there was no way out.

"How do we get out of here exactly?" Ron asked with a slight squeak in his voice.

"I…I don't know." Harry said. Just as he said that the Phoenix flew over us again and gestured that we grab onto his tail.


	15. Surprise

**Chapter 15: Surprise **

_The next day…_

**Kristin's POV**

The year was almost over. The Chamber of Secrets was closed. Ginny, Harry, and Ron were all safe, thank goodness. I was on my way to the Infirmary to see Ginny, when I bumped into Cedric.

"Hey Cedric!" I said.

"Oh, hey Kristin! Where you heading to?"

"Just on my way to see Ginny. You wanna come?" I asked him just as a Vanessa King walked up.

"Where are we going, Cedric?" she asked him slipping her hand in his.

"Oh, um we were just going to go see Ginny in the Infirmary." He said turning to her. "Vanessa, you know Kristin right?" he asked her looking at me.

"Oh, sure!" she said smiling at me. …fake.

**Ginny's POV**

I was lying in the hospital bed reading when Harry walked in.

"Hi, Harry." I said smiling, putting the book down.

"Hey, Gin. How you feeling?" he asked pulling up a chair.

"A little better, but not great. Harry, I'm so sorry." I said looking down, a tear rolled down my face.

"Hey, Ginny, it's not your fault. Don't you dare blame yourself for any of this." He said lifting my chin and whipping away my tear.

"Thank you so much again, Harry. For everything." I said smiling at him. "Oh, and could you do me one more favor? Can you not tell Ron about what happened…"

"About what?"

"About how I… I… kissed you." I whispered really soft.

"I'm sorry what was that?" Harry asked grinning, obviously hearing me.

"Please, don't make me say it again." He raised his eyebrows at me, amused.

"About when… I kissed you." I said clearly.

"No problem. But while I'm at it, I might not tell him about this either…" he leaned in, lifted my chin and kissed me softly on the lips.

When he pulled away, he smiled at me and then Kristin walked in.

"Hey Gin—" Kristin started.

Harry and I broke our eye contact and blushed deep red. "Yeah, hey Kristin!"

"Hey, how're you feeling?" she asked slowly.

"I'm alright, a lot of things have happened, soo…" just as I finished Cedric and some other girl walked in.

"Hey, Ginny." Cedric said smiling at me. He was holding this other girl's hand. I looked at Kristin and she looked at the floor.

"Hey, Ced… who's this?" I asked.

"This is my girlfriend, Vanessa." He introduced her and she smiled.

"Girlfriend? Since when?" Harry asked.

"We've been dating for a week." Vanessa said.

"Oh, that's cool, good for you!" I said smiling but definitely not meaning it.

**Kristin's POV**

After Harry, Cedric, and _she_ left, I blew up.

"Can you believe that?" I yelled at Ginny. "Him going out with a slut like her? Unbelievable!" I said flopping on her bed.

"Kris—"

"I mean, what the hell does he see in her? She's mean and rude and ahh! She's only going to end up hurting him! She's horrible and she doesn't deserve someone like him!"

"Yes, but—"

"He doesn't even know her that well! He's barely said anything to her all year! And then just one day out of the blue he decides to ask her out. What the hell!"

"Are you jealous?"

I stopped and looked into her eyes. "Why would you ask me that? Of, course not. He's my friend and I want what's best for him, and that's not her." I sat up.

"Kristin, you don't even know her, you should give her a chance. If she makes Cedric happy for now, aren't you happy?"

"I suppose, but… I hate it when you're that."

"When I'm what?"

"Right." I said with a small smile. She laughed and looked at her hands in her lap.

"Soo… what was going on with you and Harry?" I asked her folding my arms.

"What do you mean?" she asked feigning innocence.

"Oh, please, your face is redder than your hair! He kissed you!" I said grinning.

She blushed more, "Well, you see, when we were coming out of the chamber, I well…"

"You kissed him?"

"On the cheek! But anyways I asked him if he wouldn't tell Ron, and well he sort of leaned in and kissed me." She couldn't contain her smile.

"Awwwww, Ginny! That's so cute!" I exclaimed as Hermione walked in.

"What's so cute?" she asked sitting down in the chair Harry was sitting in earlier.

"Harry kissed Ginny!" I said grinning and her eyes went wide.

"He didn't!"

"He did!" I squealed.

"Guys, it's not that big of a deal…" Ginny said.

"Are you kidding me? This is huge! Your first kiss!" I said excitedly.

_One week later…_

**Harry's POV**

We were at the end of the year feast. We're leaving tomorrow morning back to London and back to the Dursleys… ugh. Second Year down… five more to go. I looked up and I met Ginny's eyes… her hair was in that messy bun that I love… she smiled at me.

"Harry!"

"Hmm..?"

"Have you heard a word I just said?"

"Sorry, mate. Can you say that again?" I asked Ron.

"I was saying that you should come to the Burrow this summer. Everyone else too!" He said to us.

"I can check with my dad… see if it's cool." Kristin said.

"Brilliant!" Ron and Ginny said.

**Kristin's POV**

I looked over at the next table to see Cedric sitting with Vanessa. I glared at him, hoping he would look in my direction and he did. He just looked at me…

"I'm gonna head back to the dorms, got some last minute packing to do. See you guys later." I said getting up.

"See you later, Kristin." Hermione said and everyone said as well.

As I was walking down the hall, I heard someone behind me.

"Hey!" it was Vanessa, storming towards me.

"Can I help you?"

"Yeah, I got a couple of pointers for you, minger. Number One, stay away from Cedric, he's mine, and he will never be yours. Number Two, you don't belong here, mudblood."

My eyes went wide. "Excuse me?" I asked her stepping closer. "Who the hell do you think you are? Cedric is my friend, he's nothing more. You don't own him. You have no right to waltz right on in and tell me what I will and will not do, and who I can and can't be friends with. And furthermore, you have NO right to call me that because you're just making yourself look bad. I'm not going to stoop to your level, but I know that you don't deserve Cedric if you go around treating people this way. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have some packing to do." I turned on my heel and walked away. "Have a nice summer, bitch." I said over my shoulder and I heard her gasp.


	16. Me

**Chapter 16: Me**

**Hermione's POV**

Ginny and I were walking up to our room when we heard muffled crying. I opened the door and we found Kristin sobbing into her pillow.

"Kristin! What's the matter?" Ginny asked going to her bed.

"She's such a bitch! _Vanessa_!" she spat her name like it was poison.

I sat down next to Kristin and put my hand on her shoulder. "What did she do?" I asked her softly.

"She called me out, saying that Cedric was hers and that I should back off. And then she called me a freakin' mudblood!" Kristin yelled starting to cry all over again. Ginny got up to get the box of tissues off her nightstand and handed it to Kristin. Kristin whipped her eyes and sniffled.

"That bitch." Ginny said.

"Thank you!" Kristin exclaimed

"What did you do?" I asked her.

"Well, I stood up for myself and told her she had no right to call me that and to tell me how to live my life. Then I called her a bitch and walked away." Kristin said sitting up.

"Good for you." I said smiling and rubbing her back.

"Well, at least you won't have to see her for the whole holiday." Ginny said trying to cheer her up.

"True, but I want to see Cedric and I guarantee that he will be all over her this summer." Kristin pointed out.

"She really is minger, isn't she?" I said.

"Yeah, she is." Ginny agreed smiling.

"Well, we should go to bed, train leaves early tomorrow and that's where the fun can begin." I said.

_The next day…_

**Ginny's POV**

We were all standing on the platform, waiting to get on the train. We saw Cedric hand in hand with Vanessa. We shot glares at them and Cedric looked confused.

"Come on guys."Kristin said disgustingly and we boarded the train.

We found Harry and Ron in a cabin and joined them. Cedric walked by and poked his head in through the door.

"Hey guys, I hope you don't mind, but I'm going to sit with Nessie." Cedric said.

"No, course not… see you later." Ron said going back to the Prophet.

He and "Nessie" walked away.

"Well, it's not really a very flattering name, she's named after a fictitious monster." Hermione said.

"They could be related." I said. Kristin and Hermione laughed.

A while into the ride, Kristin got up and said she was going to go get something from the trolley.

**Kristin's POV**

"Be right back, I'm gonna go get something from the trolley." They nodded and I clicked the door open.

I walked a ways down the train until I found the trolley lady and Cedric.

"Two chocolate frogs and a fizzing wiz bee, please." I asked her.

"Oh hey Kristin!" Cedric said.

"Oh…hey." I mumbled looking down as the lady gave me what I ordered.

"Are you okay? You seem a bit tense lately." He said.

"Hmm… now I wonder, Cedric. Why on earth would I be upset." I said sarcastically.

"Why are you upset?"

"You've been spending all your time with that _awful_ girl." I said.

"Vanessa? She's not awful."

"Not to you, she's not. Cedric, she hates me."

"No, of course she doesn't." He said

"Cedric, she told me to stay away from you, that you were hers."

"She wouldn't say something like that." He defended.

"Cedric! She called me a mudblood!" I shouted loud enough that a couple of people gave us looks.

"Now, why would you say something like that? That's ridiculous, Kristin, Vanessa would never say anything like that."

"Cedric, would I ever lie to you?" I asked him, hurt.

"I don't know, would you?"

"Cedric, of course not! I'm your friend! She doesn't deserve you!"

"I'm just taking your advice!"

"I would've never given you that advice had I known you were intending it for her!" I shouted.

"Who did you think that I would want that advice for?" he asked me, anger rising in his voice.

I looked down at the floor and I felt the tears coming. I looked up into his blue-gray eyes that softened at my answer.

"Me."

**There you are, the first fanfic, hope you guys liked it. please send us reviews and we hopefully will have a sequel up soon! **

**Lots of Love, Maggie and Brooke**


End file.
